Incognito
by Thisisentertaining
Summary: When the titans have to go undercover, its fairly easy for mast. With some every day clothing and previously used cloaking rings they can look passable, if not normal. However, how is someone with green skin supposed to blend in? Oneshot


Hi! This is my first time writing a Teen Titans fic, but I have written for other fandoms. This is kind of short but the idea suddenly struck me and I had some free time at work so I decided, why not. I hope people like this and get the joke. (Not that its hard to get, I just hope others find it amusing)

P.S, if anyone who is reading observations reads this and want to know why I'm writing this instead of that, its because my flash drive won't connect with the computers at work so I can't work on it here.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

* * *

It was a normal day in Titan's Tower, or at least as normal as things can be when you're a group of crime fighting teenagers living in a giant T. If there was anything one might consider abnormal it would be the relative silence and peace of the day. The alarms had not wrung once. It was as if the villains had finally realized that if they wanted to wreck havoc in a town, the one protected by the titans would be a poor choice. But, as it was inevitable, the alarms did sound late into the day. Each of the Titans rushed from their room, the roof, or the gym to meet in the living room where they were met with the sight of Robin hanging up his communicator. The colorful leader turned to the teens.

"Titans we have trouble. The mayor of a town a couple of miles away just called and he needs our help. Something seriously bad is going down in his city. He says it's big and he's asking us come check it out."

"Sweet, road trip!" Beast Boy yelled, his eyes alight with excitement.

"All right! I just supped up the T-car, its up and ready to go! C'mon ya'll" His robot companion added, his excitement matching the smaller boy's. The heroes began to move towards the garage, only to stop at a command from their leader.

"Stop! According to the mayor, whoever is doing this is very secretive. If they knew we were on to them the whole town could blow. They can't know we're Titans, we'll have to go incognito."

The titans shared a look wit each other. They rarely went in to disguise other than when Cyborg went into the hive. This was going to be interesting. Ignoring the look, Robin continued his commands.

"Raven, Starfire You two need to go buy some normal clothes. Make sure that they don't hinder your powers. Raven, no capes."

"Fine." The pale girl answered.

"Oh happy day!" Starfire cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. "Come Raven; let us go to the mall of shopping to pick out these clothes that are normal."

"Oh, joy." Raven answered, her voice as monotone as ever. Robin continued once the girls finished talking.

"Cyborg, do you still have the rings from when you went into the hive?"

"Sure. In fact I improved them, now they're more realistic than ever."

"Great. I'll go with Raven and Star to the mall and pick out something normal for me as well. Lets go."

"Heyyyyyyy!" A whiny voice perked up, and Robin turned to see Beast Boy staring at him "What about me?"

"Yeah, what are we gonna do with the Green Bean?" Cyborg asked. For a moment all was silent until Robin, as usual, was the first to state the obvious.

"That's right, you can't change colors can you?"

"Nope!" The green shape shifter replied. "I even tried turning into a chameleon one, but nothing happened. Of course I probably didn't look too strange because chameleons are supposed to be green, but It still woulda been cool if I'd changed."

"That's it!" The multi-colored boy wonder shouted. "You could turn into an animal that's naturally green and pretend to be one of our pets!"

"What!" The green teen shouted, sounding affronted. The rest of the group however seemed supportive, or amused at the idea.

"You could be a lizard, or a gecko!" Cyborg offered.

"Or a Bluefnarck!" Starfire chimed in.

"How about a parrot?" Robin suggested as the voice of reason. "That way you could just sit on one of our shoulders and talk and it wouldn't look so strange."

"Fine," The shape shifter sulked. "But whose shoulder am I sitting on?"

"Give him to Starfire," Raven droned, "We can say she got him because he matches her eyes."

For a moment there was silence as the group compared the hues of the Tamaranian's eyes with the boy's skin. Starfire herself walked over to one of the mirror-like windows to get a proper look at her eyes. Suddenly she whirled around and trapped Beast Boy in a spinning hug.

"Most joyous, it is true!"


End file.
